


[Podfic] Over Eggs and Bacon

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, English Accent, Love Confessions, M/M, Parentlock, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: Sherlock freezes every time John observes him interacting with Rosie. John decides to do something about it.





	[Podfic] Over Eggs and Bacon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnrelentingHost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnrelentingHost/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Over Eggs And Bacon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081118) by [UnrelentingHost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnrelentingHost/pseuds/UnrelentingHost). 



> I just love this little domestic parent!lock fic.  
> I always want a happy ending. This delivers in spades.  
> Thank you to UnrelentingHost for gorgeous words and permission to pod them!
> 
> Music: Ahead of the Game by Paul Mottram


End file.
